


Opposites attract and we’re the living proof of that

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [10]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Birthday, Dalton Academy, Dalton Academy Warblers, Embarrassment, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I just love Seblaine more, M/M, Morning After, Not Really Klaine Friendly, POV Blaine Anderson, Romance, but I also don't hate them, embarrassed !Blaine, jonas brothers quote, seblaine, supportive!Sebastian, the day after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: Blaine wakes up after his birthday and Sebastian is gone. He kind of wishes the alcohol had erased the memories of that night but it didn’t. Now the weekend’s over and he has to face Sebastian because he promised to help Blaine with arranging his solo. And that’s what you missed on my series “Don’t you want my teenage dream?”😊
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I asked, you decided: Sebastian should help Blaine practice his solo for Nationals which is... "Don't stop me now"! See the end for notes on how you can participate in how this story continues because I thought: Wouldn't it be fun to write this together? :) #bepartofyourstories
> 
> I had the most exhausting weeks (and still have an awful load of work to do this month) but I just needed a break and bring some happiness into my life. How to achieve that easier than by writing some Seblaine-story chapters? To really get this work, you probably should read "My baby makes me feel like I've been living in a fairy tale" first - but I guess you could enjoy this story without reading the other one, too.  
> 

One drink turned into quite a few on Blaine’s birthday and he kind of wished he had blacked out, but he remembers: He remembers Sebastian’s fingertips on his skin, his lips hot and addictive. He also remembers the rejection boiling under his skin and sinking in his stomach when Sebastian refused to give what he had offered so casually before. _Doesn’t bother me if it doesn’t bother you? Why not now?_

Blaine knew why, though, even admired Sebastian for stopping what could’ve easily strained their trust and the friendship they worked so hard to restore.

 _I’m not ready_ , Blaine tells himself. _I’m still healing_ , Blaine tells himself. And _I don’t want him_ , Blaine tells himself until he can almost believe it.

Because his heart still clenches when he remembers:

How Sebastian’s arm felt wrapped loosely around his waist when Blaine woke up in the middle of the night, still dizzy and confused for a moment about who was laying next to him. How he snuggled back into the embrace when he realized who it was, allowing himself to feel the comfort and affection and blaming the alcohol. How he felt Sebastian’s arms tighten and his nose nuzzle into his curls, pressing an absent-minded kiss onto the back of Blaine’s head. He remembered it in the morning when there was no warm body pressed against his back anymore and he still remembers it now.

They didn’t talk about it for the rest of the weekend. In fact, they didn’t talk at all and Blaine kind of avoided Sebastian the whole Monday. Until Sebastian had crowded him in the halls, smirk in place and asking Blaine if they were still on for practicing Blaine’s solo this afternoon – and Blaine was too slow to think of a believable excuse. So, now he is on his way to one of Dalton’s music rooms, trying to think of something, _anything_ , to get out of this.

He rounds the corner and finds himself in front of the door. _Well, here goes nothing…_

When he walks in, he finds Sebastian lounged on the couch – Blazer off, tie loose, shirt sleeves rolled up – playing with his phone. When he notices him, a smirk spreads in his face. “Anderson! I almost thought you’d come up with an excuse to stand me up.”

Blaine smiles a tight smile. _It’s not for lack of trying to find a good one but my parents raised me to be polite…_

“Want to get started?” Blaine nods and sits down on the piano bench. From his satchel he unearths some sheets of paper and places them neatly on top of the piano.

“Umm, okay, so I talked to Hunter and we agreed that we’d like to add a classic to our Pop-based setlist for Nationals, maybe even use a piano. I know, we are an acapella-group but it’s not like we never used any instruments before and this could be really good. Also, I can play, not that I have to, everyone could do that, even you could. Not _even you_ in a negative way, you know, I didn’t really mean it like that, do you even play? I don’t know, I think it never came up, not that it would be bad if you can’t, many people can’t play the piano, it just makes me happy. Not that you can’t be happy if you don’t know how to play the piano…”

He rambles. He knows he does but he can’t stop. It’s like he’s inside his brain, pressing every button but the red light keeps blinking and his mouth keeps babbling. _Get yourself together, Blaine!_

He hears a chuckle next to his ear and feels Sebastian’s hands rest on his shoulders. The spark that gesture ignites seems to stop his mind from racing. He can literally hear the smirk in Sebastian’s voice when he says “Okay, okay, Killer, breath” while he rests his chin on top of Blaine’s head and peers on the sheet music in front of them.

“Queen?”, he asks. “Bold choice but, yeah, I dig it. Okay” – he pats Blaine’s shoulders before he removes his hands _and that should not feel like caressing, right?_ – “scoot over, Schoolboy.”

The first notes of “Don’t stop me now” waft through the room and Blaine can’t stop staring at Sebastian’s fingers playing keys. There’s a warmth spreading from his left side to his belly where those fingers had touched him that night when they were sleeping. There’s a sudden urge to interlace their fingers like he (foggily) remembers doing before he drifted off to sleep again. Those fingers…. Those fingers that lay still right now. _Huh?_

“Blaine?” _Oops._

His eyes snap up. “Uh, yeah, sorry, lost in thought. What did you say?”

There’s amusement dancing in emerald eyes. “I said that that was your cue. The song has no intro, you need to dive right in.”

 _Oh._ “Oh, yeah, sure, I knew that. Sorry, go ahead.” _Smooth, Blaine._ He tries to focus on the lyrics as Sebastian counts: One. Two. Three.

_“Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

_I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah_

_I'm floating around in ecstasy_

_So don't stop me now._

_Don't stop me - 'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time…”_

As the rhythm picks up, Blaine’s anxiety starts melting. He jumps up and starts dancing around the piano like he did when he was performing this song last time with all the Warblers.

_“I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky_

_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

_I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva_

_I'm gonna go, go, go_

_There's no stopping me…”_

He really feels like he channels his inner Freddie Mercury here. Sebastian’s laughing but he just convinces himself that he is laughing **with** him, not **about** him.

“I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm traveling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you.”

He points at Sebastian and spins on his heels. The rest of the song passes in a blur and sooner than he wants he finds himself standing on the couch where Sebastian had been sitting just a while ago and sings the last “I don't want to stop at all”. He’s out of breath, he feels sweaty in his tight pants but he also thinks he **nailed** the song! He jumps down the couch again and comes closer to the piano again where Sebastian is genuinely smiling at him.

“How was that?”, he askes grinning.

Sebastian bursts into laughter and Blaine frowns. _He wasn’t that bad, was he?_

“Oh hallelujah”, Sebastian laughs and wipes his eyes, “if passion and excitement would win us Nationals, I’d say we have it in the bag. That was quite a performance to watch here. Tell me, is the urge to jump on furniture genetic or what?”

Blaine’s smile fades when he hears that, and he turns red. _But he… that was… well… passion is important, right?_ He starts chewing on his lower lip and his gaze drops to the floor in embarrassment.

“Ahhhh….”, Sebastian exhales and slowly gets himself back under control, “oh, don’t look like that. I loved it!”

“Really?”, Blaine says and lifts his gaze again, a hopeful smile spreading on his face.

“Blaine, you could literally sing [‘Good ol’ moon’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDjWQJEdtzI) on repeat for the whole 10-minute-performance and people would be swooning, _I_ would be swooning – ”

“Who told you about that?!”

“About what?”

“About ‘Good Ol’ Moon’.”

“What’s there to know about?”

“You know that I wrote it when I was a kid?”

“Well, I figured you didn’t write lyrics like ‘Maybe then we'd be friends, yeah, the moon, sun, and me, and we could sing together in perfect harmony’ at the same age you’re writing college application essays.”

“So who told you about that?”

“I don’t know, someone. Is that important? I thought we had a task to do here…?”

“I bet it was the same person who told you about Jeremiah, the GAP guy.”

“Is that a way to call your first love, Blaine? The GAP guy? Shame on you.”

“I bet it was Trent. He could be a real-life Gossip Girl if he knew how to use WordPress. Was it Trent?”

“I won’t tell you.”

“Sebastian!”

“I won’t tell you.”

“What? Why?”

“Because then no one would ever trust me with embarrassing stories about you again and I hear there are many of them! Something about making out with Rachel Berry at the Lima Bean?”

“That was… I didn’t… **she** kissed **me**!”

“Uh huh, sure…”

“Really! And after that I knew that I’m 100% percent gay and I **told** her that.”

“You… what? You told her that you’re gay right after you kissed? Cruel, Killer! No wonder she was so hung up on Frankenteen – “

“Sebastian!”

“– that tall McKinley football player, I mean. Wow, you really got a nasty dark side, Blaine.”

Sebastian winks and whatever answer Blaine had on his tongue leaves his brain when he realizes that Sebastian’s wicked grin is just mere inches away from his own lips. He doesn’t know who or how but somehow they must’ve drifted closer together all through their little banter.

 _Too close!,_ something inside his head screams. _Abort mission!_ But somewhere in his chest he feels another voice whisper _Not close enough_ and that’s what really makes him pull back abruptly. He blushes and clears his throat.

“Well, anyways… umm, we had a job to do here, right? You wanted to help me with the song?”, he stammers.

Sebastian slowly sits up straight again from where he was leaning as much into Blaine’s personal space as he could with the piano kind of in between them.

“Yes, the song, sure. Like I said, I love the passion but let’s try to work on the singing and the intention of the song, okay? Let’s take it from ‘I’m a shooting star’, okay?”

They work on the song for a good 45 minutes and even Blaine is surprised how good Sebastian is at this, at trying to help him bring his singing and hitting the notes to perfection. He shouldn’t be, Sebastian had to earn somewhat of credit when he arrived to take over as captain but still.

Then Sebastian says: “Now that the technique is absolutely flawless, let’s try to charge it with emotion. Imagine you want to break free of something, or someone, someone who wants to dim your light, Blaine. Someone who is afraid of your supernova, of your power, and imagine how it would feel to get rid off that. What kind of relief. Can you imagine? Can you relate to that?”

Blaine’s mind jumps to Westside Story-auditions, the words “alpha gay” and “sitting on a stool” rushing through his head and he rapidly blinks to chase them away. _It wasn’t all bad…,_ he thinks but nods at Sebastian.

“Good, okay. And now I want you to remember that you **are** a supernova, Blaine. You are probably the most talented person I know, and you should never ever let someone walk all over you like that or talk you into stepping out of the spotlight. You’re a star, you should shine. You shouldn’t dim your light, in fact, your light can make everyone around you shine even brighter. Got that?”

Blaine can only nod with wide hazel eyes, words stuck somewhere between his brain short-circuiting and a lump forming in his throat. Sebastian just looks at him seriously for a few seconds before he smiles.

“Good. Now take this and put it into this song. Ready to go?” He turns around and rests his fingers on the piano keys, shortly glancing up at Blaine and nodding before he starts playing again.


	2. Next work: Will you love me even with my dark side?

The next work for my #Don'tyouwantmyTeenageDream? - series is online!

**Summary** :

We all know "Dark Side" should've been a real duet for Sebastian and Blaine, so here we are, 2 weeks before Nationals and Sebastian needs to teach Blaine some choreography. To quote Darren, Blaine is "not much of a dancer" and Sebastian is soooo close to loosing it. Seriously, it's like Blaine does it on purpose... or does he?

[Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498626)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to text me on Tumblr (akfanficlove) and/ or Instagram (ann_kathrin_seidel). Talking about Instagram: Check out my profile and my story-highlight #TeenageDream to participate in how this story continues! There are 3 ways to do that:
> 
> 1) In my story-highlight #TeenageDream on Instagram: There are polls on stuff I have already planned and I'll give you a few options that might change the plot to some extent (like what song the boys should sing for Nationals or how far things will progress there - holding hands? A kiss? Making out?). There will also be the possibility to leave promts on scenes/ plots you'd like me to include here. I'll update the highlight again and again as the plot progresses.
> 
> 2) If you need more space: Make a promt in your own Insta-story, tag me (ann_kathrin_seidel) and use the hashtag #partofyourstories to make sure I see it.
> 
> 3) If you don't have Instagram, no worries: You can also let me know in the comments here.
> 
> I'll try to include them as good as I can! Let's do this together! I got a free week coming up (finally!) and I already see myself sitting around, wrapped in a hotel's bathrobe, writing all day (#icantwait) - so don't hesitate.


End file.
